


Storage Room

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: «Предложение ещё в силе». Да, вот последнее, что сказал ей Рейес.





	Storage Room

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8685783)

Рейес словно бы провалился под землю.

Сара неуверенно закусила губу, в который раз оглядываясь вокруг. Она видела его совсем недавно, совсем недалеко — он был то тут, то там, мелькал везде и словно бы сразу, а теперь его не было видно вовсе. Сара обошла крыло жилой палубы «Гипериона» дважды, но так и не смогла отыскать его среди подвыпивших, танцующих или как-либо иначе празднующих.

Чертовски некстати. Нужно было возвращаться на «Бурю» и ещё куда-то, как по инерции, лететь дальше. Плевать, похоже, что праздник был в самом разгаре и, в общем-то, благодаря ей — руководство «Нексуса» уже нашло следующую пачку срочной работы. И пускай, что «Буря» просто по определению не улетела бы без неё, Сара не хотела оставаться лишь для того, чтобы слоняться в поисках Рейеса ещё непонятно какое время. Если он вообще ещё был где-то здесь.

_Конечно был_, тут же одёрнула она себя, стараясь отогнать навязчивую ассоциацию с вечеринкой Слоан. _Лучше не думать о том, чем занимается Рейес_, дальновидно посоветовала ей тогда Кима.

Тогда Сара совет серьёзно не приняла. Всё равно выглядывала среди гостей своего необходительного кавалера, а после… после…

_Предложение ещё в силе_, вот последнее, что сказал ей сегодня Рейес.

Сара развернулась и направилась к складским помещениям. Там она ещё не проверяла. Лучше бы, конечно, навязчивой ассоциации не оправдать параллели настоящего момента с прошлым. Хотя она не удивилась бы, если бы Рейес пользовался случаем и в этот раз.

В коридорах к складским помещениям было контрастно тихо и пусто. Сара на пробу заглянула в первую же попавшуюся по пути подсобку, но ничего, кроме пары ящиков, не увидела. Потом открыла дверь в следующее помещение. Оно оказалось гораздо просторнее, и Сара шагнула внутрь, чтобы осмотреться.

Дверь за её спиной с шипением закрылась, и Сара порывисто выдохнула в полумрак. Он почудился ей странно весьма-таки осязаемым.

— Ты словно кого-то ищешь, — отозвался полумрак голосом Рейеса.

Раздался щелчок, и темноту рассеяло тусклое желтоватое свечение прибитой к стене лампы дневного света.

Рейес скрестил руки на груди, довольно усмехаясь.

— Я знал, что ты не устоишь перед моим предложением. Как видишь, — он обвёл рукой помещение, — я нашёл _действительно_ удобную кладовую.

— Рейес, — хмыкнула Сара. Чудно, что он нашёлся. Чудно, что она сама догадалась, где его найти. — Мы же…

— Мы же на мероприятии, да, — он подошёл ближе. — Но никто не видел, чтобы мы шли сюда. Никто не знает, что мы здесь, Сара. Никто нам, — его губы лукаво изогнулись, — не помешает.

Он подхватил её под мышки и усадил на высокий контейнер перед собой. Странное дело: его ладони задержались над рёбрами, а раскалиброванный, очевидно, после всех испытаний организм выдал ответную реакцию намного ниже.

Сара почувствовала, что краснеет. И что дышит — буквально, чёрт возьми — очень неровно.

— Ты меня явно решил разбаловать, — сказала она, надеясь скрыть неловкость, но голос подвёл. Сердце споткнулось. Отчего такой хриплый, откуда такие неестественные интонации?

Рейес как-то неопределённо хмыкнул. Его ладони переместились на её руки и двинулись вверх к плечам.

Тело, дурацкое тело реагировало не там. И очень определённо. У Сары пересохло во рту.

— Ты такая… напряжённая, — ничуть не помог Рейес. Его тембр спал до обтекаемого полушёпота, и Сара, должно быть, зажалась ещё сильнее. Все ощущения вместе с самим сознанием стекались в некий узел внизу живота, и он пульсировал просто нестерпимо. Сложно было оценивать ситуацию объективно с ракурса маленького ноющего естества. Сложно — хотелось только прижаться к Рейесу, впитать его в себя полностью, чтобы только лишь утолить это _желание_.

— Расслабься, — доверительно продолжил Рейес, проводя пальцами вдоль её подбородка. Сара шумно вздохнула за всё неосознанно задержанное дыхание. — Ты вообще отдыхаешь когда-нибудь? Сегодня ты уж точно этого заслужила.

Ну сколько можно было выдерживать одни только разговоры. Сара подалась вперёд и поцеловала его в губы, заглушая его будто бы даже удивлённый смешок.

Она запустила ладонь в его волосы, поощряя Рейеса к большей настойчивости, страсти, и, чёрт, да, _жадности_, но…

Этого было мало. Мало. Ох, ей хотелось его _всего_.

Она обхватила его шею руками, прижимаясь, насколько это было возможно. После короткой заминки Рейес забрал прерогативу быть инициативным обратно себе. Его ладонь уверенно легла на поясницу, и Сара прогнулась в спине. Ей почудился лёгкий смешок, когда Рейес оставил в покое её губы и обратил внимание на её шею.

— Рейес, — шумно вздохнула Сара, чувствуя себя на последнем пределе уже сейчас. — Честное слово, делай что угодно, но только не дразни меня ещё больше.

Теперь смешок прозвучал весьма явственно над самым ухом, и она вздрогнула от волны мурашек.

И вздрогнула ещё раз, теперь уже от того, что его ладонь забралась на её живот, под форменную толстовку Инициативы. Кожа обожглась кожей; когда только Рейес успел снять свои неизменные перчатки?

Не то чтобы Сара всерьёз собиралась об этом думать, конечно.

— Не переживай, — обнадёжил Рейес. — Ещё никто не жаловался, что я не оправдал поставленные ожидания.

Сара закусила губу. Его ладонь так и замерла на животе — не оставалась совсем неподвижной, впрочем, легонько поглаживая пальцами, — но ей нужно было не совсем это. Ей нужно было _ниже_.

О таком не то чтобы попросишь вслух.

Сара развела ноги немного шире, подвинулась ближе к краю, прижалась коленями к его бёдрам. Что ж, уж это должно было быть достаточно очевидно.

Ладонь на животе шевельнулась, и пальцы наверняка не по чистой случайности очутились на дюйм под ремнём.

Она нетерпеливо вздохнула. Рейес не торопился. Он более чем увлечённо продолжал целовать её шею. Она отчётливо ощутила касание его языка. Затем — лёгкий прикус.

Его дыхание возле уха и тихое причмокивание _добивали_.

— Рейес! — простонала она, придвигаясь ещё ближе. Для пущей настойчивости даже стиснула в руках его волосы — а может, просто уж от отчаяния. Ладонь всё-таки поползла вниз. Если бы он снова вздумал дразниться, Сара, ей-богу, уже бы просто на него накричала.

Его пальцы добрались до самого жара, задели ноющие складки, и Сара едва не вскрикнула уже от того, что, _чёрт побери, дождалась_.

Не вскрикнула лишь потому, что вовремя закусила собственный большой палец. Хоть бы Рейес этого не заметил — это же новый повод ему раздразнить её просто до сумасшествия. Хотя _боже_, он наверняка просто не мог не почувствовать эту пульсацию. Куда уж там теперь до прочих мелочей.

Его пальцы знали, что делать. Где коснуться, огладить, где чуть больше нажать…

Сара обхватила его крепче и вжалась лицом в его шею. Как стыдно, как жарко и… _божекакхорошо_.

— _Боже, как_… — попыталась повторить она вслух. Пальцы Рейеса надавили сильнее, и она непроизвольно дёрнулась им навстречу.

Сара тихонько застонала. Или ей просто хотелось, чтобы вышло тихонько.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Рейес, приглаживая её волосы свободной рукой. Как будто это могло её успокоить в такой-то момент. Сара словно бы ощущала тело всего лишь в двух точках, а всё, кроме них, будто перестало существовать в принципе.

Точка раз — пальцы Рейеса в её волосах. Точка два — пальцы Рейеса _тоже_. Сара мысленно взмолилась, чтобы точкой три не обозначился так не вовремя СЭМ.

И забыла обо всём, когда почувствовала его пальцы _внутри_.

Кажется, она всё-таки вскрикнула. Кажется, она даже прикусила его шею. Кажется, она в который раз задержала дыхание.

Самоощущение вернулось к плотно зажмуренным глазам, к крепко сжатым рукам, к заклякшему, словно в стазис-поле, телу — самоощущение вернулось к чему-то на грани судороги, которую облекали такие приятные выстрелы-импульсы, такие резкие вздохи, такой головокружительный запах Рейеса.

Самоощущение вернулось и миг же спустя отрубилось за сплошным белым шумом.

_Почти как умирать, только в сто раз приятнее._

Сара ухватила ртом воздух, чувствуя себя живее живых.

Рейес всё ещё обнимал её. Она всё ещё цеплялась за Рейеса. Его ладонь лежала на её животе, и всё остальное ей будто приснилось. Хотя надсадное тепло в мышцах свидетельствовало как раз об обратном.

— Вот теперь… я расслабилась, — хрипло пошутила Сара, не узнавая своего голоса. Расцепила руки вокруг шеи Рейеса и, придерживаясь за его плечи, отстранилась, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

Не успела. Он мягко поцеловал её.

— Я говорил, что будет лучше, чем на первом свидании, — пробормотал он ей в губы. Его голос тоже был сиплым. Не то чтобы до неузнаваемости, конечно: распирающее интонации самодовольство и характерный акцент звучали как никогда по-рейесовски.

— Хм, — Сара перевела дыхание. — Не обманул.

Рейес хмыкнул и отодвинулся. В тусклом освещении он выглядел как обычно, только… Сара не была уверена насчёт бликов в его глазах.

— Всегда приятно дарить радость, м?

Рейес казался почти расслабленным. _Почти_. Саре вдруг стало очень неловко. Поверх того, конечно, что было очень хорошо.

— А… ты? — нескладно выдавила она. Надежда оставалась только на то, что ей не придётся объяснять, что именно она имела в виду под этим вопросом. Иначе было бы совершенно неловко.

— Я? _Нет_, — наигранно ахнул Рейес. — Я не настолько не джентльмен, чтобы спать с девушкой на втором с ней свидании. Что бы ты обо мне подумала?

Сара почувствовала, что краснеет. Да когда же только это рядом с ним прекратится?

По-видимому, не скоро.

— Можем сразу же начать третье, — решилась она. — Если нужно, я могу выйти за дверь и вернуться обратно.

Рейес коротко хохотнул:

— Кладовая, конечно, удобная, но не _настолько_, — он помолчал, усмехаясь. — Ничего не имею против продолжения, впрочем. Только имей в виду, Райдер: я рассчитываю на нечто вроде отдельной каюты.

Сара резко выдохнула обратно весь воздух, который только что успела втянуть.

— Я тебя ещё даже не приглашала на борт.

Он только лишь подмигнул.

— Отчего-то у меня очень хорошее предчувствие на этот счёт.


End file.
